Revenge
by HypeKO
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is caught flirting behind Naruto's back? Naruto wants revenge! But he wont harm his lover but he's gonna do something worse... Review :P Naruto x Clone x Sasuke Warning They have sex


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! [Cause if I did -3- so many perverted thoughts!

Couple: Sasuke x Naruto

A/N: I love SasuNaru but its way better when Sasuke's uke

Sasuke: What about the name thing!

Naruto: Our name has the same amount of letters in it dumb ass.

Me: Okay stfu and gtfo let me write. Before I have to leave for drivers ed so I can kil….. I mean help people

Sasuke: BULLL SHIT!

Warning this is Yaoi! Don't like guys and guys GTFO!

**Revenge **

Sasuke sat back in his seat with the same bored look he was born with.

"I don't see what the problem is." Sasuke groaned at his blonde headed boyfriend. "The problem is YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" The blonde yelled.

"It's not my fault, I'm just perfect." Sasuke pulled into a cocky smile. Naruto felt his face grow into a frown. Naruto huffed in disbelief on how conceited his onyx haired boyfriend. "Alright Sasuke, I understand."

Sasuke came up from behind Naruto and held him against his will. "Do you feel better baka?"

"Yeah… I feel better, Sasuke much better." Naruto smiled with an evil grin.

-**Next Day!-**

Sasuke growled knocking on his boyfriend's door. "Naruto come on! We're gonna be late for our date!" Sasuke barked.

Naruto simply replied "Coming please don't be so impatient Sasuke-kun"

As Naruto walked out Sasuke's jaw dropped.

Naruto was wearing a cut t-shirt, short shorts exposing his lower tights, flip flop and his beautiful blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Ready to go?" Naruto simply said.

"WH…what the hell are you wearing!"

"I'm young, I'm tan I'm handsome! So I can dress any way I want!" Naruto snapped

"GO CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!"

"No." Naruto simply said flicking his wrist.

"Now stop being foolish my dear." Naruto rolled his tongue "Sasuke."

Apart of Sasuke wanted to throw him against the door and fuck him straight into the wall but another part wanted to throw him back into the house and make him put on more decent clothes.

"Stop waiting Sasuke-kun im hungry." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine let's just go already." On the walk to the restaurant Sasuke could have sworn he heard Naruto whisper in his ear,

"_I've been bad Sasuke-kun, please punish me_." Sasuke bit his lips. "Fuck I'm going insane." Sasuke thought to himself.

**-At the Restaurant- **

A young man walked to the table,

"How may I help you gen…." The young waiter looked at Naruto's expose skin. "Well hello to you, sexy. What can I get you?"

Naruto giggled like a school girl. "Well I would like a long, pale drink of water." Naruto winked his eye at the horny waiter.

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged. But I have a hot and ready large sausage for you if you want it at any time." The waiter gave a sexual grin. Sasuke coughed awkwardly. "Excuse can you get your head out your ass and take my order?"

The waiter ignored the teen with fire coming out of his eyes.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"At the moment I don't know." Naruto pressed his hand against the waiter. "Maybe in the bathroom we can decide whose name I scream and we will determine who my boyfriend is."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"But I would like birthday cake, since it's my birthday." Naruto ran his hand against the waiter harden member. "I turning 69, since your already ready maybe we should go do that exact number." "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sasuke barked and grabbed the immature blonde into the male's bathroom. "What are you going to do Sasuke-kun whoop me?" Naruto winked. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like a horny school girl?"

Naruto licked the shell of Sasuke's ear. "Because I'm a good uke and I think I should have more choices of a seme. Unless you can prove me wrong Sasuke-kun." Naruto bit Sasuke's ear.

Naruto shoved Sasuke against the bathroom stall door and got between his legs. "The only thing is, you can't touch me." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's neck. "I'm in charged Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pinned Naruto to the bathroom wall. "You really think Im going to let take over?"

Naruto grinned. "No I knew you would never let me take charge. That's why I bought this."

A clone pushed Sasuke on to the toilet seat hand cuffing both of his hands behind him into the steel pipe of the toilet.

"We're going to play my game today Sasuke." Naruto grinned and drop down to his knees kissing Sasuke's throbbing cock underneath Sasuke's restricting clothes. "So Sasuke do you like this outfit on me?"

"Yes I mean no, I don't know." Sasuke growled.

"You don't like it? I picked out this outfit for you Sasuke." Naruto sucked on Sasuke's covered cock. "Get off me Naruto and untie me!"

"You in no poison to bark order teme you're my toy until I say." Naruto got up and sat on Sasuke's lap. "This would be better if I had some music." 3 seconds later the clone comes up from behind Naruto.

Clone: "It's time to teach him how mad I can get."

Clone Naruto grabbed Naruto by the chin and softly kissed him.

"Naruto what the hell! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"It's not cheating, its masturbation" Clone Naruto licked Naruto's face. "Oh god pleases more!" The two Naruto's tongue fought for Sasuke's attention. "Naruto rocked his hips against Sasuke's stone member while the clone he slipped his hands under the original Naruto's shirt and play with the tan nipples.

"NARUTO STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

The two Narutos grinned

Naruto: You

Clone: Can't

Naruto: Make me

The two Naruto's got on their knees and gave more attention to Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke be a good boy and let us take your pants off." Naruto peeled off Sasuke's pants and smiled. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Both Narutos hovered over Sasuke's dick.

Slowly Naruto fished Sasuke's penis out from his Uchiha boxers, the clone lick the head of Sasuke's penis started sucking on his head, both started kissing each side of Sasuke's penis. While one head went up the other went down.

Sasuke threw his head back and moaned.

While the real Naruto took Sasuke's penis in his mouth and completely shoved the shaft in his mouth down to his throat.

"Please N…Naruto let me go!" Sasuke begged

"Not yet Sasuke." The clown started sucking Sasuke's balls

Naruto slowly bit down on the side of his penis.

"AGH!" Naruto stop! "No this is what you get."

Naruto got back on Sasuke's lap and let his clone poof. Naruto slid Sasuke's long dick inside his entrance.

"No more taking control Sasuke." Naruto sucked on Sasuke's left out nipples and bounced up and down on his lap.

"You like that don't you?"

"N…no!"

"Oh you don't?"  
Naruto rolled his hips clutching his anal muscle between each push.

"Oh Sasuke!" Naruto went buck wild pushing himself up and down.

"AHH DAMNIT NARUTO!"

Naruto rocked his body against Sasuke, sucking on his neck pressing it hard where ever he kissed.

"Na…Naruto I'm about to cum!"

Naruto gave an evil grin. "Well then." Naruto bounced harder; the only thing that could be heard was smacking skin and sucking sound.

"Oh god! Here it comes!" Sasuke yelled!

Before Sasuke released Naruto pushed off of Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke's baby seed spilled all over his lower stomach.

"Revenge is a bitch." Naruto grinned and pull up his latex short shorts.

"Naruto!

YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! UNTIE ME!"

"No." Naruto simply smiled and walked away

"NARUTO! NARUTO DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Ask Sakura to untie you."

Me: WELL I'M DONE! I DESERVE A COOKIE!

Naruto: Yes! SAME HERE!

Sasuke:…WTF! IM STILL TIED UP!

Naruto & Me: Ask Sakura chan to untie you! YAY MORE COOKIES!


End file.
